No Way Out
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is far from being normal. But tries to live her life that way. Too bad it's not easy.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I'm back with a another story and yes it's a Naruto fic. Anyway this story idea has bothered me for a few days now so I decided to take action and write down. So on to the story!**

* * *

It was raining. The sky was cloudy and the wind had pick up. The trees started to swing wildly as they clashed into each other back and forth. It was a storm. Somewhere deep with in that storm was me. My pink hair was stuck to my face, my lips pure white as the last remaining pint of blood left them feeling numb. My black dress was clinging on to my body and I hugged my knees to my chest as I lean back against the tree I fell against for support, while trying to keep warm. My fingers felt broken so I tried not to move them too much, it's not like I could anyways. This was a daily routine for me. Just sitting somewhere and hope for the best to come. I lived by that motto but every day I find myself doubting the true meaning of those words.

I stared forward, watching the rain drop, listening to the sound the tress made moving against each other. What was hope anyway? was it something that people feel when they needed to relied on something when things got tough? or was it just a word to make people believe there was something out there that they can believe in to make things better? Please...if there was such a thing, where is it for me? I believed in this word, put my life into believing there was something better out there for me. What a bunch of bull crap.

Through rain, I can see a shadow approaching. Even if, what ever it is was,was dangerous, there was no way I could defend myself. I'm almost a frozen human popsicle. I just sat there watching as the shadow got closer, hearing the footsteps echoing through out the rain. The shadow stopped right in front of me, placing something over my head. I trailed my eyes to look at its face but realized I didn't have to because it crouch down in front of me.

"Hi"

I was taken back when it suddenly spoken. I stared at the face. The hair color was weird, a lavender mix with a brownish color, although I shouldn't talk since my hair color was pink. Now I know_ it_ was actually a girl. She had a black hair tie with a black coat with dark pink hemlines. Dark color gloves, and a gold necklace. But the thing that caught my eyes were the was the color of her orbs tinted with a blue sprinkle. She smiled at me, standing up offering me her hand. I stared at it, feeling strange. Is this the feeling they called hope?

"Whats your name?"

It was still raining and the wind was still going strong. But some how..I didnt feel so frozen anymore. My lips began to part and before I knew it my name was being said.

"S-sakura..Sakura Haruno"

Her smile got bigger.

"Well Sakura nice to meet cha. My name is TenTen...TenTen Hisagia"

Suddenly the rain stop, the wind began to die down, and the sun began to come out. And for some reason...I began to feel warm.

* * *

**And Cut! Before ending it I will like to say I'm adding a few of my own characters in this. Sakura past will eventually come up but for now that's the prologue. Review and tell me what you guys think. Shadow over and out :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi ya ! So far for this fic I only got 1 review, which is not bad, but I'm hoping to get more reviews :). So with that said here's the first chapter so enjoy.**

_**Bold black italics = Inner Sakura**_

_Italics = Regular Sakura_

**Bold = Regular thoughts**

* * *

The roar of drunk cheering and yelling thundered through out the club as a popular hit began to play. I started grinding against the boy body as his hands found their way to my hips, trying to keep my movements under his control. I tried so hard not to laugh at his attempts but that thought roughly shoved its way out of my mind when I thought back to his thoughts when he first saw me. **'Hot,Sexy, damn. I'm so gonna get laid tonight'**. Instead of rolling my eyes, I had to put on a sexy smile and flirt a little. The mere thought of me flirting with this guy made me sick. But in the end it I would be reward, can't say the same to him though.

As the song ended I felt him lean closer, pressing his body to mines. I bit the inside of my cheek.

_**Breath Sak, it will over soon.**_

I had to put up with his sad attempts to get laid. If I don't then being here would be useless. This was all part of the game. Catching the prey by the art of seduction. Easy said then done. Besides, this one was feeling everywhere. I would've been snapped his neck already but we were in public and I wouldn't want to cause a scene.

"What's your name?" He suddenly shouted over the yelling and cheering.

_**Should have ask that before we started dancing, jackass**_

"Sakura" I said. I felt the grip he had on my hips tighten.

"Well Sakura how about we get out of here?" He said.

_**Finally. Its time to finish this.**_

Another song came on and I was about to respond back when my nose started twitching. That smell. I sniff a couple of times before growling. Wolves. I trailed my eyes, following their scent like an invisible road, to where it was coming from. And there they were. Walking in like they own the damn place. I let out a low hiss, totally forgetting I had a dance partner, until he of course made the mistake of taking my hiss as a sign of him doing something good. He started feeling down my sides, his hands making their way to the hem of my black strap less tight dress, I decided to wear. The act itself was enough for me to turn my attention from the pack of mutts to him.

_**We should kill him right here and now**_

_No we can't There are people here and plus we have the mutts to worry about too._

_**-sigh- Fine play it safe then**_

I stop his hands, when they finally made contact with my bare skin, and place them back on my hips.

_It's better now than before_

_**I still think we should kill him**_

My nose twitch again as I bit my lower lip. God, the smell was putrid. You would've thought they would shower before coming to a club. I considered leaving, playing it safe. But of course, that would mean a number of things. One, leaving behind the ignorant and ever eager mortal I'd been working on for the past fifteen minutes. And two, the mutts. There were maybe seven of them, eight tops. There was no way they would let me walk out of Exotic Pleasure's with a jackass of a mortal, without questioning me.

"Fuck. I'm so screwed" I muttered.

"Your going to be baby" The boy said moving his hand on my butt gripping it.

_**He is so asking for it**_

I couldn't agree more but first I had to find a way out of here. Before looking for an exit, I did a quick scan for TenTen. Who apparently decided to leave me and go god know where.

_Fuck. She leave when I need her the most._

**'God it's been so long. I can't wait to get past that dress. Christ I hope she's wearing a thong'**

I must have lost focus because the boy thoughts freely entered my mind.

_**Like he would ever find out -snickering-**_

I got to get the hell out of here. I gave up trying to find Ten and began searching for an exit. My eyes landed on a back door not far away from where I was standing. I restrain myself from slapping my forehead out of stupidity. Every club has to have a back exit in case of an emergency.

_**And you call the mortal a jackass.**_

Not replying back, I turn to the boy and put on my best sexy smile.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here" I said, lowing my eyes a little and twirling a few strands of my hair. I let my hands ran down his arms to show I was ready to go somewhere private. His eyes lit up instantly.

"About time" he said. I let out a fake giggle and grab his hand making our way to the back exit.

My eyes stayed focus on any signs or movements from the mutts. By the time we reach the door, the mutts were spreaded everywhere. apparently they finally picked up my scent and began a search party.

_**Dogs are so stupid.**_

_Agreed._

I pushed the door open and pulled the boy arm roughly.

"Damn baby. You are so going to get it" He said.

_**Don't he ever shut up?**_

I looked around. Expecting to be outside, smelling the bad oder of an empty dark alley. But I didn't see that or smell the oder. Instead I saw boxes everywhere, a barely lit light hanging above us, and stacks of chairs against the wasnt an exit, it was a storage room.

_**Why the fuck is the storage room here? Shouldn't it be in the back or something?**_

"Woa! this is nice," I turn to see the boy looking around before looking at me and giving me a grin that made me sick."nobody would hear you scream my name"

I started laughing. This boy really knows how to piss me off. I guess this can do.

"I think it's the other way around" I said. Now he started laughing.

"Oh yea? well lets find out"

With that said, I push him up against the wall. He place his hands back to my hips and let out a groan.

_**Do it now.**_

_No. Not yet._

"Damn" was all he said as his hands went roaming.

I started placing kisses on jaw and down to his neck. And he started trailing his hands down my sides, kissing on my neck as he went, until he finally started to lift the hem of my dress.

_**Do it. This is going to far.**_

I buried my face in his neck and took a whiff. God it was so inviting. I trailed my tongue over the base of it, trying to find that one vein, that always throb when either boys or men get heated. His hands started to trail up my leg lifting my dress inch by inch. It would've felt good, but I was already disgusted with this boy so his attempts was a fail. I slowly trailed my hand down his chest, past his waist, and over to the front of his pants to feel he was already hard. I felt sick all over again. I'm so going to soak my hands after this.

_**Quiet complaining and do it.**_

With a sickling feeling, I let my hand grip the outline of his bulge.

"D-daammnnn!" he moaned out. That vein, I was so desperately trying to find, began to throb visibly. I started to grin.

"You know I love men" I said whispering in his ear, tightening my hold on him.

"Mhm...baby. After I'm done with you, you going to start craving for one man only"

I pause what I was doing and looked him in the eyes.

_**Stupid jackass.**_

"But you know what I love more than men" I ask.

"What baby? Let me guess something that's going to have you on your knees and begging?"

_**Eww. Just do it already.**_

I looked down there, then back up at him. I lean closer to him so my lips was next to his ear.

" " I whispered.

"Huh..wha-..." he began saying but I cut him off as I sunk my fangs into his neck.

_**Finally...wait...What the fuck?!**_

He gripped me tightly, already losing his strength, and started moaning painfully. As soon as the blood hit my mouth, I regretted biting him. His blood was horrible. I instantly let him go, removing my fangs, and watched as his slid down the wall with his eyes close. I didn't even feel bad for him as I wipe his blood off my mouth.

_**Damn right!**_

"That just ruined my whole night. I thought smelling the mutts was awful but you just made top my list of horrible things I should never try. The hell is wrong with you? First I had to put up with your sad attempts to get laid tonight, just because I needed to feed. And come to find out, your blood tasted nothing like it smell. Damn-it" I growled kicking him in his sides.

He groaned at the contact.

"Well you know what they say. The prey may smell good but taste nasty" a voice said behind me.

I whipped around so fast, the bun I put my hair in fell out. My hair cascade around my face as my eyes widen.

_**Oh Shit...**_

Standing in front of me...was one of the mutts.

* * *

_**And cut! Tell me what you guys think. This is shadow over and out :)**_


End file.
